Power Rangers Train Strikers
Plot When five teenagers find out that the Shadow Rail is planning to take over the world they must stop them from fulfilling their plans. Characters Evil Army Shadow Line *Emperor Z *Baron Nero *General X *Shadow Crows (Footsoldiers) *Miss Gritta *Count Nair *Marchioness Marc *Madame Noire *General Shwarz Aresenal *Train Morpher *Train Smart Phone *Train Blasters Individual Weapons and Team Weapon Train Cannon *Red Rail Slasher *Blue Platform Blaster *Yellow Signal Hammer *Green Tunnel Axe *Pink Bridge Claw Zords Main Article: Zords (Train Strikers) *Red Rail Zord *Blue Rail Zord *Green Rail Zord *Yellow Rail Zord *Pink Rail Zord Episodes #The Journey begins: Hanna and Logane take Barry and Jake to the Rainbow Rail Station to work on their Social Studies project only to be attacked by Shadow Crows.They get rescued by Cassie who takes them to their aunt Katie.Katie explains everything to them and they agree to become Power Rangers.The 4 take on a monster known as Schecker and get th fifth member of the as Cassie becomes the Pink Ranger #All Aboard: The Rangers must learn to work as a team when they face a monster known as Firelord who is capable of exploding the whole city of Merville. #Railway Virus: When Madame Noire sends a monster named Vyrux,he sends a vius to Logane's Morpher and captures thr rest of the Rangers.Will Logane rescue them ? #Full Speed Ahead: Cassie goes to vist her parents and find out that the have the Tank Train Zord but she also learns that the Shadow army is looking for it. #Joyride: When Barry and Jake go behind Katie's back and take the Tank Train Zord for a joyride,they run into Dueler who challenges them to a deul.They get recued by Logane and Cassie who are busy competing to find out who the better ranger is but when the other train zords run out of power and they are challenged to a train duel by Dueler. Will Jake and Barry finish off Dueler? #Ancient Destination: When Katie gives the Car Carrier zord to Hanna and Cassie and the Tank Zord to Jake and Barry and explains that the shield train zords belongs to the team, Logane asks which zords goes to him and Katie sends him on a mision to acquire the Diesel Zord,in an ancient Mueseum while the other rangers face a monster called Toothache #Now Departing: Hanna endangers the rangers life in a battle between Kroxx and decides to leave the team but when the rangers have a hard time defeating Kroxx,Hanna steps up and shows Kroxx what she can do #Girl Power: When Jake,Barry and Logane defeat a monster by themselves they tell Hanna and Cassie that their boy power is greater then their girl power.Will Cassie and Hanna prove them wrong ? #Runaway Train: During a battle with a monster General Schwarz kidnaps Jake and Cassie and steals the Green Train Zord and the Tank Train Zord. #Off-Track: When the Diesel Zord stops functioning,Logane's must find something to do to stop a monster from getting to Greenville to destroy their only train station #Emergency: When the base gets blasted by Shadow crows thr rangers must move to the secret Train Station in the Greenville forest where they get attacked by a huge number of shadow crows #Signal: When Hanna spots a monster at the Palms beach in Barville she takes her Train only to find out that Barville main Train Station had been taken over by the shadows. #Desert Tracks: The Rangers find secret tracks at the Safari Desert in Durwood leading to Dubville they must stop a monster looking for somebody called Leo #Tunnel of Doom: When Jake goes int the Cave where General Shwarz captured him he is taken to the tunnel of doom where he must face series of monstes alone. #Darkness Arrives: The Emperor of Daknss arives and he goes after Logan immediately while Baron Nero and Madame Noire face the other Rangers. #Red gone Bad:When General X fights Logane, He kidnaps him and Z turns him evil. Will the others find a way to free from Z curse. #Decective: When Barry plays decetive with Cassie and Jake,He finds the police train Zord and he also earns the Shadows are after it. #Blazing Heart: When Cassie learns Hanna has a crush on Logan, Hanna tells her to keep it a secret meanwhile Logan,Jake and Barry fight General X and find the Fire Train Zord #Crossing the lines: When Logan finds his old friend Leo with General X, he rescues him and Leo decides to become the Orange Train Ranger #The Passanger #The Empress Arrives #Dark Departure #Danger Ahead #A Fool's Hour #Time Machine # High Speed #Get Hyper #Cool but Uncool #No Movement #Boundaries #Petrified Jake #Dark Express #Light Express #Your own Way #Station's End See Also Category:Evil Army Shadow Line Category:Logane Hendrix